


hold on

by deomiz



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Family Issues, Minor Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy, boring routine, mentaly cracked, someone who listen to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deomiz/pseuds/deomiz
Summary: life is trash.





	hold on

**Author's Note:**

> 「 hold on, good things are comimg bitch 」

「 thursday - 20pm 」

introducing.

my name is kang seulgi, i am 17 years old, and i live with my parents.  
my life is kinda boring, because mostly of the times i am cleaning, cooking or studying. my mama just tell me to do everything in the house, and she just sleep and chill all the day, what a mama! and my dad works at the evening, comes back and just eat and go stay with my mama. i have a best friend that always listen to me and my problems without getting bored, her name is sooyoung, she lives at the same neighbourhood as me, when we had school (nowadays we have that asshole corona) she used to go with me, and on the way, we just help each other with our family issues. now she just call me.

"wassup bitch" - she says.

"what are you doing?"

"talking with you"

"no your dumbass, before the call"

"oh, i was watching a movie"

"my parents just left my house, now i'm free for the next two hours"

"im on my way"

5 minutes later she knocked the door.

"yo"

"yo lets eat something"

"dont wanna go out for a walk?"

"no its cold"

"boring"

we went to the kitchen and i made some tacos with cheddar, we turned to the living room and i put dawson's to play.

"you're still watching dawson's???"

"yeah i dont have time to watch series"

"oh yes sorry" - she said and was silent for a few minutes before asking.

"you can start talking..."

i took a deep breath, and then i started.

"my life is a hell you know"

"i know, mine is also a hell"

"no but, you know i just wanted to be noticed, to be loved as a daugther"

she came closer and hugged me, she knew i was about to cry. i continued.

"my parents just see me as a girl who they can use for everything, just a 'housewife', my dad see me as a whore, and i'm just 17 years old, i want to have fun you know, i will be an adult soon, but i just didn't enjoyed my ife"

"but you sitill have time to do it"

"but is short, the time is short sooyoung, i need a break"

tears rolling trough my face, tears of anger, and sadness for not being a normal teen.

"i hate my life, but i'm still holding on, you know why?"

"why?"

"i'll show them, they are taking my life away, but i will have everything i dreamed"

i wiped the tears over my face and continued.

"i'll have my dream job, i'll be a lucky woman, and they won't be part of my victory"

"but they are your parents seulgi, they give you food everyday"

"i know, i am thankful for it, but they ruined my life, i was being just a 'unknown' person in this house, just giving them what they want, being submissive for everything, i'm tired of it"

"you will be that woman that everyone wants to look like"

than, i took a deep breath, i looked to her, and said confidently:

"i will, i will be her."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah short, but i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
